1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to poolside games and, more specifically, to a poolside basket ball game for children and/or adults which can be played from an above-ground swimming pool. The component parts of the equipment for this game are provided in kit form and can be easily assembled and erected by the purchaser at and upon the pool site ground or foundation. An easily adjustable hook and adjustable straps yieldably for play, but with optimum stability, securing the game anywhere along the top rail of the pool.
2. Background of the Invention
One of the most popular athletic sports in the United States is the game of basketball. This sport has heretofore been adapted for play in below-ground swimming pools with their surrounding ground level decks. The basketball hoop with its backboard can be permanently attached to a conventional post on the pool deck adjacent to the pool. However, such attachment to an above-ground portable type of swimming pool has not been found feasible in an above-ground pool.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a swimming pool basketball game which can be attached to the coping or top rail of an above-ground portable swimming pool with walls as high as four feet or more.
Another object of the invention is to provide a complete set of component parts for the easy assembly of the equipment required for the game substantially without the use of tools.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved, versatile, simple, sturdy, convenient means for readily removable and adjustable attaching of the equipment along the top rial of a portable swimming pool.
Preferably, these and other objects are achieved by providing all the component parts of a swimming pool basketball game compactly packed for commercial sale as in a carton, facilitating its transport to the playing site, and its easy assembly and erection a&: the site.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following summary and detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.